the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tick, Tock
'' A Warriors Horror-Fanfic that I wanted to do because I have severe writer's block.'' Summary Tramautized over her parent's murder as a kit and having horrible PTSD, Snowdrop does not fit in with her Clan members. Due to scaring and freaking out the Clan, Snowdrop is exiled until further notice. While traveling, Snowdrop meets more cats like her. Can she find help from these cats? Or will she get something more? Prologue The nursery is hauntingly quiet. Are they gone? Where are Mama and Papa? I poke my head out from under Mama's nest, shaking pine needles and moss from my fur. The three big cats didn't find me yet. I hope they're gone. My Clan, RiverClan, was at a Gathering. Mama and Papa both stayed home with me and my brother, Bushkit. Oh, that reminds me, where is Bushkit? He didn't come with me to the nursery when Mama told me to go hide. I am pretty sure the three big cats are gone, so I walk out of the nursery. Tinyleaf, the medicine cat, is also gone, too! She stayed home because Mama was a little sick. Her apprentice, Applepaw, went to the Gathering. And the elders, Bloomfire, Treeclaw, Dandelionwhisker, and Milkeye! Why is everyone playing hide and seek still? The big cats quit hide and seek, so everyone should come out, right? "Mama?" I call for my mother, Fernfeather. "Papa?" I look in another direction. Ferretfang, my father, was supposed to be guarding the camp tonight. When the big cats got into camp, they took out their claws and made red marks on Papa's neck. He fell over and red berry juice was all over the ground. The berry juice was probably a stain left behind from Tinyleaf. Those big cats found Papa before he got a chance to hide. Silly, silly, Papa. I found Mama on elder's den. She was slumped partly on top of it, but her rump and hind legs were on the ground. Her head was twisted to the side in a weird place. "Ow, Mama, that looks like it hurts!" I squeak, hoping to wake her up. Her and Papa are sleeping, and I don't want the elders to see that Mama broke their den. I peeked through a hole Mama made by laying on the den. Dandelionwhisker and Milkeye were laying in their nests, and berry juice was all around them! Darnit, Tinyleaf needs to keep her berry juice in the medicine den. Treeclaw and Bloomfire also had berry juice around them when I found their sleeping bodies sprawled out by the dirtplace entrance. Bushkit was with them, and he had berry juice all over his fur! I REALLY needed to have a talk with Tinyleaf! Stormstar is going to be mad at her! I heard a yell. It sounded like Tinyleaf! I can ask her why all the berry juice is everywhere. I ran toward her, but I got scared when I saw one of the big cats, a gray tom, on top of her. Tinyleaf caught my eye. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Soon the gray tom made red marks on Tinyleaf's neck and she fell over and slept! Weird! The big gray cat left, fortunately. I waited patiently at the entrance of camp, a little scared why everyone was sleeping. I wanted Stormstar to come back and make everything okay by making everyone wake up. I hear the pounding of paws and Stormstar walks in slowly, his eyes wide. He looks scared. Why would Stormstar be scared? "Snowkit... Snowkit... StarClan, no..." "Make them wake up, Stormstar! Please!" I meow, starting to cry because I don't like this game. Stormstar pulls me close to him and I can feel little drops on my head, because I think he doesn't like the game either. Category:Fanfictions Category:Moss's Stuff